Heir of Azkaban
by bluefox009
Summary: The night Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep a powerful lord decides to take him as their heir. An alternate universe that involves how dementors are created, powerful and grey Harry and other strange magics.
1. Prologue- It All Changes

**The Heir of Azkaban: Prologue- It All Changes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you may recognize

A/N: This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it and please read and review. Also, this is not beta checked as of now so if anyone wishes to do so feel free. This will definitely be alternate universe since it takes place at the beginning of the books. Now onto the story foks!

_October 31 1981_

On a island known to many in the Wizarding world as the secure and dreaded prizon, hidden in the Mist to all eyes the, a man sat upon a throne. He was cloaked in darkness by clothing that is normally associated with the Dementors and seemingly was staring at the shadows. What was known only to this man was what he saw within those shadows, though soon many would find out about the events folding before his eyes. Smirking at the events that were taking place he began his plans to take advantage of the things unfolding.

The guards surrounding the man began to feel the energy in the air and knew something that would change the world was about to happen. They were shifting nervously as they stole glances at their Lord, not wanting to draw his attention in fear of what happened. For those that looked into the eyes of their Lord were often drove insane by what they saw within the silvery depths. At the right hand of the Lord stood a woman of an age with the man who carried what appeared to be a stone slab with a silvery surface, but it was lighter than a piece of parchment and highly powerful. The man chose that moment to whisper to the woman who began to glide the special quill across the silvery surface, relaying the lords commands to immediately be carried out.

At this moment agents across the island began to disappear in small flashes of silvery light to go about the Lords commands, not questioning the oddity of some of such commands. By the end of the next day things would be set into motion which would ripple through the ages to come, for the Lord of Azkaban would soon have his heir.


	2. The Baby on a Doorstep

**The Heir of Azkaban: The Baby on a Doorstep**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you may recognize

_November 2, 1981 (Early Morning)_

Privet Drive was an utterly normal street with very normal houses that where inhabited by even more normal people. That is until a baby was left upon the doorstep of number four, curled in a basket with a letter tucked into the soft blankets. This baby represented everything the people in number four were against, for he was a magical child in every sense of the word. His name was Harry Potter, the son of a witch and wizard, and unknown to him he would forever be remembered by history.

In the shadows of the street a figure seemed to detach from them and glide across the ground toward the baby. The figure was draped in a dark cloak that seemed to expel all the light as they passed a dark abyss were the face would be except for the glow of silver eyes. The figure reached out to the baby, fingers moving in a gesture that sparked with a bit of light that flew toward the bundle. The baby seemed to glow before he curled up into a deeper sleep, allowing the figure to grasp the bundle and leaving the basket and letter behind.

The figure glided back into the shadows with the bundled baby and disappeared. When the habitants of number four awoke later that same morning they would find the basket and letter and start the events which would send an old man into a desperate search for the missing baby.

_Later That Same Day_

On the dark island of Azkaban in a fortress hidden from all eyes, the true ruler of Azkaban stood above a crib that held a baby. The figure had pushed back the hood of the black cloak to show a wrinkled face with bright silver eyes that seemed to be deep in thought. The man knew he had done what was required to preserve his people and maybe even to save the future of wizard kind. He leaned down to place a kiss against the lightning bolt shaped scar that was on the baby's forehead. Growling, eyes flashing in surprise at what he felt trapped within the magic of the scar he pulled back. Shaking his head he whispered in a gravelly voice, "this will not do at all!" then leaning down with a open mouth and breathed in. The wind started to pull inward, light gathering as it disappeared between his lips. The scar started to bleed as it split open, a shadow tinged with green seeping from the wound the man sucked in the shadow and grinned. Feeling the new magic and bit of soul settle into his body, energizing him with new found power the man chuckled softly.

Knowing the baby would continue to sleep awhile longer the man decided what to do next. Flicking a knife from his belt he made a small nick upon the end of his finger, placing it against the bleeding scar on the infant's forehead he rattled in a groaning voice "Flesh not of my own forcibly taken, you will be reborn", a flash of dark silver light settled over the baby before sinking into his body. "Blood of my body freely given, you will empower my heir", he growled out as a red glow enveloped both him and the baby before he intoned "Magic of death and life, unwillingly invoked, you will awaken within my chosen". With the last words a whirlwind surrounded them and then disappeared into the scar of the baby, sealing all wounds and leaving all as it was.

The Lord looked down upon the form of his new heir, a grin upon his lips. The baby was slightly glowing with a dark light as the ritual settled. Within the next 24 hours the boy would be fully his heir in magic and blood, combining the lines of several powerful Lords within one tiny body. He knew this boy would powerful and would shake the foundations of everything the world knew.

_Same Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

An old man sat at a desk surrounded by whizzing and whirling gadgets, as well as portraits with moving figures. Said man was leaning forward, head held in his hands as the weight of the world seemed to bear down upon him. Sighing the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, knew that he had done the right thing. He had placed the Potter boy with his relatives against the words of his parent's wills, but it had been for the best.

Per his agreement with the Dursleys he would not contact them till the letter from Hogwarts was sent to the boy. Of course he would have to try and keep an eye upon the boy, which is why he was in the process of installing his agent Arabella Figg into the community of Little Whinging. He knew she would do what was necessary to allow the families to watch their children, in turn being able to keep up with the health of the Potter boy.

The greatest Wizard in the world continue to make his plans not knowing that they were for not. The boy would not be raised in the manner he would expect and would not be ignorant of the Wizarding World as he wished. By the time he found out it would all be too late, for the fate of the boy had been sealed by blood and magic.

A/N: A short first chapter, but I wanted to get it out for all you folks that have already favortied and followed the story. Let me know what you think! I hope to have the next chapter out soon and it will be longer I promise. If anyone has suggestions or wants to beta the story please let me know.


	3. A Special Birthday

**The Heir of Azkaban: A Special Birthday**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you may recognize

_July 31, 1982_

In a brightly lit room a small boy played with various toys that were strewn about the floor. At first glance this boy was like any other child that just turned two years old, but the way toys seemed to float into his hands hinted that he wasn't just a normal child. At the sound of footsteps coming into the suite of rooms that belong to the child he pushed up and shakily walked towards the sound. "Da Da", bubbled from the child's lips at the figure standing in the door. The tall man pushed back a long and slightly tattered cloak, holding his hands out to pick up the boy.

"There is my big boy," a slightly graveled voice said before asking "Now I remember something special about today, but I can't seem to fully remember. Do you have any idea Harry?" The man's eyes were bright as he watched the boy in his arms. Harry squirmed and giggled softly "My birthday Da Da!" he replied in a soft but clear voice. "Oh is that so? I guess it is time to give the birthday boy his present and then let you meet your new friend", at those words the woman that was standing outside the doorway wrote on a metallic slate with a glowing quill.

A couple of men in uniform carried in a brightly wrapped package and placed in on the floor. Harry and the man carrying him stood before the package. Harry smiled as he played with the bow and started to tear off strips of the wrapping paper. He squealed in childlike glee as the trunk popped open to reveal an assortment of items. "Now Harry, today marks the beginning of a special set of events that you will understand more in a few years, but let us look at what this special trunk has provided you today", the man said while pulling out several items. Among the items were a set of robes and a cloak which matched the man's own. Harry seemed happy to have something like his Da Da , though he didn't quite get the meaning of some of the items in the trunk which included books and jewelry with other items that didn't look to have a purpose. Harry listened as his Da Da told him the items would be explained when he was older.

Later in the day a small party was held in the Hall, unknown to Harry the children he was playing simple games with would one day be some of his most trusted advisors. This included one special girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes. Watching the children play was the Lord as well as his assistant, whom were smiling at the joy of the children. Soon things would change, for now life was good and peaceful.

AN: I am so sorry this is very short and long time in coming. This past week I fell on the ice, hurting my arm. I was not able to write at all and this chapter just seemed to not want to be written. Writing Harry as a young child was difficult, though hopefully next chapter will be easier.


End file.
